


But Honorable Exile

by Mara



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kajio comes to see Gamu, still frustrated by Gamu's unwillingness to provide information on Fujimiya.





	But Honorable Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostTransparentBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostTransparentBlue/gifts).



> This takes place after eps. 23 and 24, in which Gamu's been banished from XIG because he refuses to give them information on Fujimiya.

"You laughed at me," Kajio Katsumi said with a pout as he entered the temporary quarters at Geo Base he'd arranged for Gamu to use.

As he turned away from the computer screen, Gamu tried to remember when he'd started thinking that pout was adorable rather than irritating.

"At Fujimiya's hideout," Katsumi went on, as if there were so many instances of Gamu laughing at him that he might have forgotten which one was under discussion.

"When did you arrive from Aerial Base?" Gamu asked, hoping he could change the subject.

"A few minutes ago. I finished my after action report and Chief Tsutsumi told me to take some time off."

"Did he know you'd come back and find me again?" Gamu asked.

Katsumi paused, considering the question. "Probably not. He'd have just said so, if that's what he wanted."

"I suppose." Gamu frowned.

"Back to the point, though, you laughed at me."

Gamu rolled his eyes. "Well, it was ridiculous. And funny."

"What's ridiculous? That someone might need to keep an eye on you so you don't do something stupid?"

Gamu turned away, closing the laptop with more force than absolutely necessary. "I don't need—"

"Sure enough, you went straight for this suspicious guy's hideout. What were you going to do if he was there?" Arms crossed, Katsumi glared.

Gamu stood. "I was going to talk to him." 

"Talk to him." Katsumi shook his head. "He's working with the blue Ultraman. He stole extremely sensitive data from Geo Base. We have no idea what his motives are. And you were going to talk to him."

"Yes! He's…" Gamu trailed off, realizing there was no good way to end that sentence. He walked over to the small window, which overlooked a parking lot and a lone tree. Fujimiya would probably find that very symbolic.

"He's what? That's what the commander wants to know!"

Staring down at his hands on the windowsill, Gamu mumbled, "I can't tell you."

Footsteps as Katsumi came up behind him. "Why won't you just tell them what you know about Fujimiya?" His voice was strained.

Gamu clearly heard the subtext of 'why won't you tell _me_?' "I can't. I've made promises."

"Apparently not to me," Katsumi said.

Gamu whirled around, heart in his throat. "That's not fair!"

"Fair?" Katsumi said, scowling. "You're lucky to even be here! You're only on Geo Base because nobody got word that you got kicked out of XIG, remember?"

Gamu turned away in a vain attempt to disguise how much that reminder hurt. He hadn't realized how important XIG and their acceptance of him had been.

Katsumi sucked in a breath. "I…I'm…Maybe I should go."

"Go?"

"Back to Aerial Base for tonight," he said quickly. "Not…go."

"Oh. Um…" Gamu wasn't sure what to say. This…thing with Katsumi was new. "I…you don't have to go." 

Katsumi scratched the back of his head, looking just as unsure. "I could stay."

"Can we, I mean, I don't want to argue about this anymore. It's been a long day."

A quick grin. "Yeah. You had dinner?"

Gamu shook his head. 

"Let's eat."

* * *

Dinner conversation was minimal, as they both had a lot to think about. Gamu snuck quick glances at his…boyfriend? Ugh, that word sounded so ridiculous and he could just imagine Georgie and Atsuko laughing at him. Anyway, he couldn't help looking at Katsumi and thinking about how good-looking he was. Which was even more ridiculous.

Gamu smacked his forehead.

Katsumi looked up, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's…I'm just tired."

Katsumi nodded. 

They finished their meal, nodding at a few scientists they recognized as they made their way out of the mess. It was already second nature for them to glance around to be sure nobody else was in the hall before they entered the room together.

"I need to go back to Aerial Base tomorrow," Katsumi said as the door closed behind them. "I can't…the chief might send me back to keep an eye on you again, but…"

"I know. If you go back, I'll have to give up these quarters before they look up my status with XIG." Gamu sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. If I’m not on Aerial Base, I can…" Right. Katsumi didn't know he was Gaia. This secret identity thing sucked sometimes.

"You can what?"

"There's data I can get down here, too. I can still do my work through the Alchemy Stars. And there are members nearby I can crash with." He stared blankly at the wall, trying to work up the energy to make plans. 

Katsumi's mouth pursed like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away.

Scowling, Gamu stepped around so Katsumi was facing him again. "Tell me."

For a moment, Katsumi was glaring at him and then Gamu's back was against the hard wall and Katsumi was kissing him. They hadn't exactly had a lot of time for this, given the constant emergencies and monster attacks and other interruptions, but this kiss was nothing like the ones they'd exchanged until now.

It was rough and possessive and…angry, Gamu thought, trying to keep up. 

They slid down the wall until Katsumi was kneeling over him and Gamu was doing his best to avoid grinding against Katsumi's leg until he came in his pants. Just when it was becoming unbearable, Katsumi pulled back, nearly falling over as he scrambled a few feet away. 

Gamu wanted to grab him and yank him back, but he needed to catch his breath first. "Um, what was…"

"Sorry," he muttered, staring down at the floor.

"Not that I minded exactly, but what happened?"

"I was…" Katsumi took a breath and stood, pacing to the other edge of the room. "Remembering what happened."

Gamu levered himself to his feet. "Which part?"

Katsumi didn't answer for a while, his back tense. "For the first time, I got scared."

Gamu frowned. "I'm sca—"

Katsumi whirled. "Not scared for myself, but for _you_!"

Gaping, Gamu didn't know what to say.

"Professor Inamori…she died for Fujimiya's sake. Because she believed in him." Katsumi crossed his arms. "And I figured you were going to die too."

"I'm alive," Gamu said. "And I did it. I convinced Fujimiya. That's why the other Ultraman was there to help Gaia."

Katsumi sighed. "Are you sure? Fujimiya still has the data he stole. Maybe it's all part of his plan."

Gamu's heart clenched. 

"Maybe Gaia will turn against us too," Katsumi said, bitterness tinging his voice as he turned away.

"No!"

Katsumi turned to look back at Gamu, eyes wide with surprise at his vehemence, then sighed again. "I suppose we can trust Gaia. But we just don't know anything about either Ultraman or their true motives."

Gamu felt sick to his stomach. "Gaia just wants to help," he said, his voice sounding small.

And then Katsumi's arms were around him. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you again. That seems to be all I can do today."

Gamu put his arms around Katsumi's waist, burying his face against the other man's neck. He took a deep breath and then remembered the arousal that the argument had briefly quelled. His breath hitching, Gamu tried to figure out what to do.

"Ah," Katsumi said quietly. 

"I'm sorry." Gamu tried to pull away.

Chuckling, Katsumi held on to him. "Don't apologize for _that_ of all things."

Gamu could feel his face heat up and he went back to burying it in Katsumi's neck and shoulder.

"Do you want to take a cold shower or should we do something about it?" Katsumi sounded like he was trying very hard to speak calmly and he wasn't entirely succeeding, which paradoxically made Gamu feel better. 

"A shower is a good idea," Gamu said, lifting his head.

The merest flash of disappointment. "Of course. I'll just go ba—"

"I didn't say a cold shower," Gamu said, emboldened by Katsumi's expression.

Katsumi blinked.

"And I didn't say I had to be alone either." Gamu almost couldn't believe his own forwardness, but it was worth it when Katsumi started to grin at him.

"I think that can be arranged," Katsumi said.

"I thought so."

Gamu tugged Katsumi toward the shower, determined to put their disagreements out of his mind. Out of both of their minds. Katsumi didn't understand. Nobody in XIG did. But with the power of Gaia, Gamu would protect the Earth…no matter what.

\--end--


End file.
